


Look at Him and Drown

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon grabs Tim’s hair, dry strands that smell of scented shampoo, citrus and sweat and it always takes him back to the rainy days spent in Smallville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Him and Drown

It may be the hair. Messy, dark hair sticking up on all sides, sometimes covering his eyes and contrasting against pale skin. Hair that gets tangled around long fingers, especially when they’re in bed, when he’s on his knees on the floor, lips wrapped around his cock, tongue swirling around the head, teasing the slit as he looks up, a proud smirk before swallowing him whole. And Kon grabs Tim’s hair, dry strands that smell of scented shampoo, citrus and sweat and it always takes him back to the rainy days spent in Smallville. The smell of wet grass, the wind and the rare feeling of comfort it brings. Maybe that’s it. The hair.

 

Maybe it’s his bone structure, the curve of his jaw, the way his nose is built. His eyes, the fragile skin and the blue. And the lips. Sometimes he finds himself staring at Tim’s lips all day and he can’t understand such strange fascination, he can only be aware of it and drown. Rosy, chapped lips. Small and inviting. As if they’re made for kisses and blowjobs. As if that’s the most romantic thing in the world. As if they’re meant to fit around him and one else. When Tim is nervous, Kon notices, he bites his bottom lip until it starts bleeding. It’s become some sort of habit and it’s a bit addictive, the taste of iron mixed with sweet. Or maybe the lips are just a distraction and the body is behind it all. Defined muscles combined with a slim frame. Scars that have lost their meaning. There’s one on his chest from when he got shot and almost died. It’s an ugly thing. Wrinkled skin and a message.

 

There’s always a limit.

 

Cuts and yellowing bruises here and there, one on his left thigh and then maybe, just maybe, the legs are the reason behind it. Strong legs that encircle his waist, urge him to go faster and deeper, drag him closer. Legs that find their place between his in the middle of the night.

 

Or maybe it’s his cock.

 

It’s the first and only cock Kon has ever sucked. He remembers commenting on how big Tim is, remembers the blush that made its way to the teen’s cheek and then he remembers feeling a little lost, unsure of what to do. He ended up trying to copy what other girls did to him in the past, that little thing with the tongue, and he remembers Tim sitting up, trying to warn but unable to stop himself from coming right in his mouth. Kon could’ve pulled away easily, but he chose to taste it, to take it. Yes, maybe that’s it.

 

Maybe.

 

Maybe?

 

Maybe he’ll never know what the other reasons for falling in love with his best friend are. It’s a fact Kon is trying to accept.

 

But he does know the most important one.

 

Tim’s heart.

 

His beautiful, caring and scarred heart. It’s as delicate as porcelain. Life stepped on it too many times and it’s a wonder it still beats so loudly. That familiar rhythm falls on his ears and yes, it’s the heart.

 

He looks at Tim sleeping next to him.

 

Closes his eyes and listens, and in a dream-like state, he realizes that it’s everything. The other reasons, he can’t choose one, can’t be greedy and choose all of them but he doesn’t care much for rules.

 

It’s everything.


End file.
